The amazing spiderwoman The Rhino Act 9
by gm goodyeat
Summary: A rival newspaper wants to take out the Daily Bugle and kidnap Jess Jameson for a unkown plot with the help of the Rhino they make a powerfule force to deal with Can penny save the person who hate her costume and fight her new foe the Rhino on the same day and get home before Bed time ?
1. Chapter 1

Part one Fight of the Rhino

It was a dark and cold night at New York as a car was heading to a news team known as the Daily Globe were a man in a black suit was waiting for someone than the car stops and the person gets out

Hello said the man it is good to see you Mrs O'Hirn said the man as they hank sake

No problem said The woman I was told you had a task for me she said

Yes said the Man my scum bag of an ex wife news paper is putting mine out of work he said I want you to teach her something he said

You sure got it O'hirn said as they hand sake

Oh and that reminds me said the man in the suit I asked someone from the U.S. Military someone named Hammer to make you nurse Rhino suit he said than the box open and was a big Rhino like battle Armor

Nice smiled O'hirn as she look at it you got your self a deal she said

The next day At Kate Urich apartment she was on her bed in her Pajamas drinking a cup of tea looking at Spider-woman fight with the shocker

I have to say even if Penny is a high school kid she give nancy drew a run for her money joke Kate as she pick up her tea up and started to have a drink

Than she look at her clock and knew it was time to get dress

Back at Penny house Penny was sleeping on the floor after working on her home work late at night after stopping a team of bank thief

Oh man that the last time I stay up late at nights said Penny as she got up and look around her room to find her comics everywhere and her cans of diet Pepsi

I better clean this up Before Uncle Martin see this said Penny than got her Bin and puts the can in and her comics in the boxes in tiny older

Than go to her cupboard to get her jeans T-shirt and shocks and pants and get chance and to go stairs to get some breakfast and something to drink

Hey Penny said Uncle Martin as he show up with come Pancakes I made some pancakes if you want some he said

Sure smiled Penny as she took a seat next to the table and Martin puts the Pancakes on a plate

So you got your new job to go to right ? asked Uncle martin

Yeah I think so said Penny just going in to do some Photo work that's all she said

I just feel with your new job your might put your life at risk said Martin and I don't trust that spider-woman person he said I mean new York never had costume bad men when she show up and It make me feel the world has chance he said and then left

Penny is than left to think is she really is the reason why people like shocker Electra and Lady hammer-head was really all her doing or not

At an Underground work shop Alexis O'Hirn was putting the Rhino battle suit on and feel more powerful than before

Yes she said I feel like I can do anything now she said as she punch a wall that made a big hole

Easy said the man in the suit the suit as some limites of your new powers he said and be careful with it

Yeah Yeah said Alexis I got this she said as she saw the target on the dart bord and knew it was time to strike down the The Daily Bugle

Later outside of the Daily Bugle Penny was walking to get in side she saw jess Jameson on her phone talking to someone and did not seem too happy

I don't care what he says you get that Devolve over with all right said Jameson as she ended her call

Problem boss ? asked Penny as she show up

Got a problem with my no good ex husband said Jess Jameson he thinks I am going to hand other the Daily Bugle to him well over my dead body she left and she left to get in side

Wow said Penny she said than walked in to get to work

Later in side the office Penny was writing on the Fight with shocker and saw Kate Urich coming in and she took her seat to work on her story

Later at Jess Jameson office she was watching the news about her news team and Daily Globe and saw that she was coming out on top

Yeah that's more like it smiled Jameson as she look at the news reports

At the door an Odd looking woman in a janitor outfit come out and go up to Penny

Hum young lady ? she asked may you tell me wear the one name Jameson is she asked

In her office said Penny as she was too busy working on the computer to see her

Thank you she said and walks in to Jameson office

As Jameson was looking at the tv as she was drinking some tea she see the janitor

Hum can I help you Mrs Sytsevich ? she asked as she read her name tag but did not know who she was or never knew she work for her

Oh yes you can said the Person than got out a Taser that shocks Jameson

Okay we are clear said Sytsevich

Than out of the sky an Army helicopter show up out of nower and On some Rope the Rhino show up and nurse her as a ram to break down Jameson office

Than Penny see this and so does the Staff

Than penny go to the girls room to get in to her spider-woman costume

Than as they were about to get away

Spiderwoman shows up

Hey guys smiled Spiderwoman sorry about being late I just came at the wrong time she said

Grate Spiderwoman said the Pilote someone stop her

I got this said Rhino and she break her rope and lands in the Office

Okay everyone you better get out now she said to the Staff and they all ran but not Kate Urich she got her phone out to take the picter

Okay Spider-brat said the Rhino lets see if you fight more than you talk

Lady said Spider-woman you don't know me at all she said to Rhino

As Rhino was about to Charge at Spider-woman

Spider-woman nurse her web to make a sling and nurse her self as the ball and fire it and she fight the Rhino and Punch her in the Face that sends them landing on the Ground

Okay That's it said Rhino as she got a big rode sing and nurse it as her weapon and starts to spring around as she nurse it to strike spider-woman but her spider-powers kick in that help her miss each shot

Ha is that all you got said Spider-woman I seen Boxer fight better than you do she said

Than the Rhino got all mad and then got her by her arms and few her right in to a sing that sends her might in to the face and full down knocked out

Ha see yeah she said and runs off

After an Hour Penny weeks up and see that hafe of the city area was badly destroyed and saw police looking around the destroyed Daily Bugle

Than penny go back in to get her Clothes back on and come out with the others who were lost in side

Penny said Kate are you all right ? she asked

I think so said Penny what on earth to you think will happen to Jameson ? asked Penny

I don't know said Kate but I hope spider-woman or anybody can go and find her she said

And penny had a worried look on her face about her fight with Rhino and who was the mastermind behind Jess Jameson kidnapping

end of Part one


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Finding my boss

In the destroyed office of Jess Jameson the Office were looking for anything that might lead them to were the Rhino and that team took Jameson

Hey found anything ? asked one of the Police officer

Nothing sir said the other one it looks like we fond nothing

Than a Young Mexican American man show up who was just starting out In the Police work

Hey Wolff stop looking around and help us find something said one of the officers

Right he said than he looks and see a part of a broken name tag

Hey I found something said James Wolff as he look at it

Good job kid said one of the Police officers and the Captain of the police show up who was in her late 40's with some grey hair a blue jacket and a red tie and a yellow police star

So found anything ? asked the captain of the police

We sure did captain Stacy said James Wolff as he handed it her and she got he reading classies and look at it

Alexie Sytsevich she said as she read it I know that name from somewere before she said

Lets head back to HQ and find out more said Captain Stacy and they left

As soon as they left Penny came down from the outside of the destroyed hole made by the Rhino

And go in to Jess desk to see if there was anyone who was in it to get payback

Okay lets see what we have said Penny as she open the desk she saw some files as saw one for a divorced from her husband with payment of 500 grant and the storks of her compey and her husbends

Okay I better take these with me said Penny than look outside shout of a web and got away

Later At The parker house in Penny home Penny is on the computer looking at anything that might lead her to finding her boss

I cant belive I am doing this said Penny I bet Iron woman never had problems like this she said than found something as she got in to Jess Jameson Emiles and found out that She was going to leave her husband and take fullcontroll of both compenys

Oh man said Penny I cant belive this she said now I will have to stop her Ex-husband and the Rhino she said to her self

Later at the Police center Captain Stacy and James Wolff were looking on the files of people who have been in prison and out

Than They finally finds the person

Got her said James her name is Alexie Sytsevich on her files it said she was at life time year at prison for selling drugs he said

Well it looks like she got out said Captain Stacy

We will need to find out were she is said James Wolff

Maybe I can help said a voice and they see the window open and saw spider-woman

Well you must be Spider-woman said Captain Stacy I have to say it it nice to meet you at last she said to her

Your jokeing right said James she is a masked illegal vigilante

Its okay said Spider-woman I have found out some things you need to know she said as she show a brown file to them

Than walks over and give it to James Wolff and opens with with what they need to know who is behind the plot

So you know were Jess is right ? Asked James as he look at spider-woman

I am not sure said Spider-woman I know her ex Husbend is behind the plot and that the Rhino and Sytsevich is working for him but I am going to need to the location of the Daily Globe

Will do said James as he went on to Google map and found out were it was

It is at the lower east side of the city He said to Spider-woman

Thanks she said than shot out a web from outside and swim to were the Daily Globe was

I have to say Who ever she is she know what she is doing smiled Captain Stacy

Later at the Daily Globe Jess was tied up in a dark room and was wondering what was going on

Hey can someone please tell me whats going on ? asked Jess I want to go home now she said

Than the doors opend a a Man in a Sliver suit with the Rhino and Sytsevich show up

Jack ? asked Jess what on earth are you doing ? she asked

Why holding you in my office said Jack lets do a deal okay you sell your news paper office to me and I will let you go if you don't Rhino and Sytsevich will give you a free time under the sea he said

Like hell I do that said Jess I own the Daily Bugle and I will keep it till my dieing day she said

Fine than smiled Jack lets give you a hour to think about it he said Or Rhino and Sytsevich will give you the free dip in the sea he said and leaft the room with the two goons and truned off the Lights

Later outside of the Daily Globe Penny made her way to the Building and made her way to the roof tops

As soon as Penny got in to the air vent she went to look to find out were they ware keeping Jess

Okay if I was my kidnaped boss were would I be ? asked Penny than the vent beings to brake and penny fulls out and lands on Jess

Hey said Spider-woman as she got up

Spider-woman said Jess I knew you were behind this she said

Okay look you don't like me and I don't like you but we are going to have to work together to get out of the Daily Globe she said

Fine than said Jess what do you have in mind ? she asked

Okay but we need to get back in to The air vent said Spider-woman and it is the only way to get in and besides you be to big for me to carry she said

All right than said Jess lets do it than she said and Penny nuse her web to help bring her up and as she was about to get up the Doors opend and Rhino and Sytsevich see her and are to too happy

Hey said Rhino

Oh no said Penny than she gets her self up and her and Jess get away just in time and Rhino and Sytsevich run to tell there Boss

Outside penny gets Jess out just in time and before she did the Rhino shows up with her team and penny look shock

Oh man said Penny I am so dead she said

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 fighting the Rhino

We are shown at the streets near the daily glob were Spider-woman finds her self fighting the Rhino and her team of thugs

Okay Jess I need you to get to safty Spider-woman said to her and she understood and ran for it

Oh good we get to Crush her said the Rhino as she Grush her fist together

Okay lets get the show on the Rode said Spider-woman this give me something to do on my Night out she said as she joke about the Problem she was in

Go get her said Sytsevich as she got her bat out to point at Spider-woman and the Tugs go for her

Than Penny gets ready for the show down

As one of the Thugs was about to punch spider-woman she jump out of the way webs him and nuse him as a mace to wrack some of the Thugs away from her and frows him a side

Than more Just keapt comeing

Well are you going to do something ? asked Sytsevich as she gave O'Hirn a cold look

Easy my Russin frend said O'Hirn I am waiting than till she is wekan down than I will strike she said

Than after Penny took down the last thug she was left with Rhino And sytsevich the last two left

Well well looks like it is just you and me said Rhino as she crush her fist together

Hum last I look there are two of you said Spider-woman you and the middle age hag she said

Hey don't call me old said Sytsevich as she got angry

easy said Rhino as she stop her let me deal with this Spider-woman my self she said you can have what ever left of her she said

Fine than said Sytsevich as she got annyoid

Okay kid lets see what you got said Rhino as she got ready for round one

Yeah tell me that when you charge you debit card joke Spider-woman

Than the Rhino Went for Spider-woman but she jump over the Rhino and web her horn and than the Rhino brake the web off and Spider-woman fulls to the ground

Okay not going to work said Spider-woman than she saw that the Suit was Rorbotic and had a good idea

Hey Rhino said Spider-woman is that really all you got she said I saw Real Rhino who fight better than you do she said to Her

That's it she said and Get more Angry and runs for her

Than Spider-woman Jumps and saw the weak point in the suit and web to the back of the suit and starts punching it that shuts it down and The Rhino ends up fulling to the ground over some Dog poo

Not cool said The Rhino I cant move she said

Hey sorry about the Hard landing said Spider-woman

Than Sytsevich was about to get her Gun out but spider-woman webs it and punch her in the Face taken her out

Than the Police show up with Captain Stacy and James

You did it said A shock James as he saw the beten thugs and the Defited Rhino

Sure did said Spider-woman as she show them

And the Kidnapper ? asked Captain Stacy

Still in his Office Spider-woman replied well I got to go I will leave things to you she said than spins out a web and takes off

You know what said James new York will never be the same aging he said to Captain stacy

Than she smiled and Look at the Daily glob and truned to her police officers

Okay guys said Captain stacy lets take these crooks in she said and everybody went to work

Later in the Office Jess ex husband was trying to get away but he is stop by Captain Stacy and James wolff

Jack Jamson you are under arrest said James as he point his Bage and with the Police team

Than he puts his hands up and give up

Later at a roof stop penny gets her Camra and finds her picter were just what she needs

Perfect smiled Penny as she look at the Picters and knew it was what she needs

The Next day at the streets of new York Penny was walking to her Office what was left of it and found out that Jess Demanted everyone was still going to work despite the Rhino fight in the office

Later out side of the Daily Bugle Kate Urich shows up and see penny comeing to work as well

Penny it is good to see you said Kate you look beat what happened to you ? she asked

Long story said Penny hey is Jess in ? she asked

Sure is said Kate you wont belive it she still thinks spider-woman was working with her ex-husband she said after everything Spider-woman went frew she still thinks she work for that jerk

Man I can never win said Penny as she was thinking to her self

Hey you okay Penny ? asked Kate as she wonder what was wrong

Nothing said Penny we better get in she said and they get to work

In Jess office Jess was with the team talking over the Victory over her ex-husbends news

Good news said Jess I scum bag of a Ex - in the big house now she said as she gave party food out to everyone

Than Penny smiled and knew her life in the daily bugle wont be a easy one

end of act 9


End file.
